vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Bat
Summary Metal Bat (金属バット, Kinzokubatto) is a S-Class, rank 16, superhero for the Heroes Association. He is a very powerful hero capable of taking down multiple high level threats on his own. Despite his brash nature and short fuse, he is revealed to have both a little sister and a cat, both of whom he cares about dearly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Metal Bat Origin: One Punch Man Age: 17 Gender: Male Classification: Human, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility, superhuman stamina, Can become stronger with each hit he takes, and as he turns angrier, acclerated healing, Attack Potency: At least City level '(defeated two Demon level monsters with relative ease, stated to be able to defeat Dragon level monsters, would have defeated Human Garou had his sister not intervened) 'Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Eventually became too fast for Human Garou's martial arts to compensate, scales with his fighting spirit) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ (one shotted Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon, his Striking Strength scales with his fighting spirit) Durability: At least City level '(Withstood multiple attacks from Elder Centipede) 'Stamina: Very high (Can fight multiple threats that are Demon and Dragon Class back to back and still keep fighting) Range: At least dozens of meters Standard Equipment: His bat Intelligence: Average, highly perceptive of the weaknesses of his opponents. (Metal Bat very easily figured out Melzalgald's weakness before any of the other S-Classes) Weaknesses: He also seems to be brash and reckless, as shown when he immediately smashed one of Melzalgald's marbles instead of trying to analyze what purpose it serves for the enemy. He also cannot freely fight in front of his sister. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Spirit (気合い, Kiai): During battles, Metal Bat is capable of getting stronger either by becoming more angry or with the damage he takes. This is because of his will to continue to fight no matter what happens. Instead of succumbing to damage he receives, Metal Bat gets stronger and more powerful, gaining an increase in strength and speed. In addition, Metal Bat becomes more durable as he was later unfazed by the attacks of Garou even when he used Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. * Mental Resistance: By hitting himself with his bat, Metal Bat was able to resist the influences of Rafflesidon's gases. Killing Moves: Metal Bat's deadly techniques which are used to finish off his opponents. He always utilizes his signature bat when performing those attacks. * Dragon Thrashing: Metal Bat unleashes an barrage of smacks with his metal bat against a target. This attack was first seen used against Elder Centipede. * Savage Tornado: Metal Bat wildly spins in circles with his trademark weapon. The attack is powerful enough to cause slight damage, even if the opponent were able to repel all hits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters